1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a change device for a transmission for a vehicle, mainly a motorcycle, and particularly to an improvement of the change device which provides a change motor and a change manipulating member such that they are connectable to a change spindle of the transmission in parallel so that the change spindle is operable by either the change motor or the change manipulating member.
2. Description of Background Art
A change device for a transmission for a vehicle is disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication 82734/1999. This change device of a transmission can freely change the change mode corresponding to the preference of a driver or a driving condition.
However, with respect to the conventional change device of a transmission, a change motor and a change manipulating member are always connected to a change spindle in a parallel condition. Accordingly, in the case where the change motor and the change manipulating member are simultaneously manipulated because of an erroneous manipulation, particularly, in the case where the rotational directions which are given to the change spindle by the change motor and the change manipulating member are opposite to each other, it gives rise to a mutual interference in torque.
The present invention has been made in view of the above and it is an object of the present invention to provide the change device of a transmission for a vehicle which allows the change spindle to be always operated as a driver wishes by enabling an alternative selection of a motor change mode which provides an operation of the change spindle by the change motor and a manual change mode which provides the operation of the change spindle by the change manipulating member.
To achieve the above-mentioned object, according to the present invention, in a change device of a transmission for a vehicle in which a change motor and a change manipulating member are provided such that they can be connected to a change spindle of a transmission device in parallel whereby said change spindle can be operated by either the change motor or the change manipulating member, the first feature lies in that mode changeover means which is capable of performing a changeover operation between a motor change mode position which provides an operation of the change spindle only by the change motor and a manual change mode position which provides an operation of the change spindle only by the change manipulating member is disposed between the change spindle and the change motor and the change manipulating member.
The change manipulating member corresponds to a change pedal 70 in an embodiment of the present invention described later.
According to this first feature, since the motor change mode and the manual change mode can be selected by the changeover manipulation of the mode changeover means, the change mode can be freely changed corresponding to the preference of a driver or a driving condition. Further, when one change mode is selected, the other change mode becomes inoperable so that the operational interference between the change motor and the change pedal can be obviated in advance whereby the change spindle is always rotated as the driver wishes thus realizing an appropriate transmission.
In addition to the above-mentioned feature, the present invention has a second feature wherein a rotor shaft of the change motor is connected to the change spindle by way of a clutch member. A connecting portion which is connectable with the change manipulating member is provided to one end of the change spindle. A connection constraining member which is movable between a constraint position which prevents the connection of the change manipulating member to the connecting portion and a unconstraint position which allows the connection of the change manipulating member to the connecting portion is provided. The operation of clutch means and the operation of the connection constraining member are interlocked such that when the clutch means is connected, the connection constraining member occupies the constraint position and when the clutch means is interrupted, the connection constraining member is allowed to move to the unconstraint position.
The connection constraining member and the connecting portion of the change spindle respectively correspond to a connection constraining cover 51 and a serration connecting portion 11a in the embodiment of the present invention described later.
According to this second feature, when the mode changeover means is shifted to the motor change mode position, the change manipulating member is forced to be removed from the change spindle so that the operation of the change spindle by the change manipulating member becomes inoperable and an appearance is enhanced.
Further, in addition to the first and second features, the present invention has a third feature that the mode changeover means is disposed at a place where a driver cannot manipulate the mode changeover means in a driving posture. According to this third feature, a careless changeover of the changeover means during cruising can be obviated.
Further scope of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter. However, it should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.